Luigi and Daisy's Sensual Night
by 1KamZ
Summary: It is night time and Luigi and Daisy decide to have another session of passionate lovemaking with each other. A sequel to Luigi and Daisy's Sensual Day.
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda liked the idea of that previous LuigiXDaisy story so I decided to make this sequel! Read, review, and enjoy everyone. And remember to do not read if you don't like lemon stories or are under the age of 16.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi and Daisy's Sensual Night<strong>

**By: 1KamZ**

The night was a bit late in the Mushroom Kingdom and inside Luigi's Mansion, Daisy and Luigi were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying themselves to some glass of red wine tonight after they just came from having a great dinner date from some fancy restaurant. They were having a damn good time, chuckling and giggling numerous times since they were cracking jokes the whole night.

"Oh, Luigi, you're so funny haha!" Daisy laughed after sipping her drink.

"Heh, heh well I am the comedian y'know," Luigi replied with a wink.

"You sure are, funny boy."

"So uh, how was the date then?"

"Okay."

Luigi was surprised at that dreaded one-word reply. "Oh... so that's it?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah... Well, it was romantic and fun and nice and romantic and amazing and romantic and-"

"Okay I get it, Daisy," he interrupted, knowing that she'll sound like a broken record tonight.

She smiled and took another sip of her drink once again just for the heck of it until the green plumber took a peek at Daisy's attractive outfit. '_Boy, Daisy looks very sexy tonight,'_ he thought to himself. She was wearing a very captivating orange colored keyhole minidress that stopped to her thighs, black peep toe high heels, large diamond stud earrings, and her hair in some kind of updo, her doe eyes were decorated with deep blue eye shadow and her lips were coated in pink lip gloss. Luigi gazed at her while she was still drinking, already excited from just looking at her noticeable cleavage from her dress. He, on the other hand, wore a very sharp green tux with a miniature fire flower pinned to the left area of his chest. '_Mama Mia just look at this beauty,'_ he thought._ 'Her sweet legs, those perfect thighs, her lean stomach, and those two big beautiful-'_

**"BzzzZzzZzzZz!"** Daisy's phone vibrated from inside the front of her dress.

Luigi's eyes widened as he watched her breasts vibrate in front of him. He thought he was going crazy but he really enjoyed this. "Uhhhh..."

"Relax Luigi It's my stupid phone. I think I got a text." Daisy checked her phone and realized it was a text message from her friend, Peach. After reading the text for what seems like an hour, she groaned and facepalmed herself. "Dammit not again."

"Hm? What's wrong Daisy?" Luigi asked, drinking his wine.

"Meh, Peach and Mario are having another alone time back at her castle and they won't be done until the next morning. Looks like I'm gonna be staying with you tonight again then."

"Well, that's great. A little 'alone' time for us eh? Maybe round two?" he smirked, growling seductively.

Daisy blushed since he reminded her of their passionate lovemaking before in the early morning. "Hmm, maybe you're right, Luigi. We could probably use this alone time for you to wash my feet," she suggested.

Luigi's seductive look dropped one time. "Wh- What?!"

Daisy laughed. "Hahaha! I'm just kidding, silly."

Luigi remained silent, listening to Daisy laugh at him. "Anyway, want another fill?" he asked.

Daisy smiled and nodded, handing him her empty glass. "Yes please."

They resumed their past activity of making jokes with each other as the two were finishing their next drink while the peeping plumber takes more quick looks at Daisy's body and cleavage when she takes her constant drinks. Now, that their cocktail glasses are finally empty, they laughed at each other once again about some unknown joke before smiling at each other. Daisy was already tipsy from her third drink, same as the plumber in front of her. He gazed at her and winked with a seductive growl, causing her to blush and turn her face away.

"You look so hot tonight, Daisy," he complimented.

"Thank you, Luigi. You're not so bad yourself," she smiled.

"You'd look more better if those clothes were off."

Daisy blushed more from his words. "You're so naughty."

"Yes, I know," he replied with a suggestive smirk. What Daisy didn't know was that Luigi gets highly aroused and sensual whenever he drinks a large amount of wine, or any kind of alcoholic drink for that matter. He surely wanted his princess tonight. "How's about we go up to my room, y'know I'm still ready for our next round."

"Gosh, Luigi what's gotten into you?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

"Heh, heh, Maybe we should be worrying what's about to get into you my sweetheart."

She blushed constantly at his words tonight and this was just turning her on quicker than a light switch. They got up from their seats just as Luigi pulled his princess in for one hot kiss on the lips. Daisy's body was suddenly starting to heat up as she gave in to the kiss and placed her hand on his cheek, moaning silently along the way. Luigi broke the kiss and nibbled her neck as she moaned his name softly and wrapping her arms behind him.

"Forget the bedroom, let's do it here," he whispered gently.

As much as Daisy wanted to spend her night with her intoxicated lover, she had to refuse for some reason. "But we can't though," she refused.

"What? Why?"

"I want to... so bad, but I gotta get up early tomorrow so me and Peach can go run some of those weekly errands."

"What? You never told me about that today."

"Yeah, well, I... forgot."

"Well, do them some other time and do me now." Luigi kissed her sweet lips again quickly, already trying to undress her clothes. Daisy nearly gave into the kiss but slapped him silly and parted her lips from him.

"No, Luigi! No means no!"

Luigi stared at her in shock and watched her turn away as she heads into the living room. He stayed in silence and rubbed his face before checking in the mirror and gasped when he realized a big handprint on his cheek. "Playing hard to get, eh?"

He left the kitchen and decided to go up into his room. He arrived back several minutes later, smirking wildly as he strolled into the living room to meet his princess. He noticed her sitting alone on the living room couch occupied on her phone before stepping in front of her, almost scaring her half to death.

"What the? Luigi what are you wearing?" she questioned, watching him from head to toe and smiling.

Luigi was wearing a very long silk maroon night robe around him, holding the waist area with its rope. He stood in front of her with a huge smirk and winked at her. "It's a night robe, how do I look?" he asked.

"You look very-"

"Balliamo!"

"W-What?" Daisy asked with a puzzled face.

Luigi chuckled as he cleared his throat. "It's Italian for Let's dance."

"Oh, no Luigi I cant do this. I might destroy these heels- OOOH!"

Luigi ignored her complains and pulled her close to him as they begun their slow dancing for several minutes. Soon they were done dancing and Luigi's smirk reappeared on his face. "C'mon talk to me. How was the dancing? Was it great or what?"

"Yeah it was but-"

"Okay no more talking," Luigi interjected. "Just let all of our actions do all the talking tonight," he whispered before giving her a gentle kiss on her lips again.

She moaned in response and wrapped her hands around his neck, rubbing his brown hair before once again breaking their hungry kiss. "Dammit I said no fooling around tonight, Luigi. I don't wanna miss this thing tomorrow. You know how much of a bitch Peach gets when I miss out on those things with her."

"Stop refusing it Daisy you know you want it."

Daisy couldn't reply as he was right about that. She had to think of something quick since Luigi's seductive stare was driving her crazy. "I'm going to bed!" she declared before marching upstairs into Luigi's room. Luigi smirked since he was too busy staring at Daisy's backside before she disappeared from from his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy strolls upstairs into Luigi's room, placing her hand on the doorknob and slowly twisting. As she fully opened the door and entered Luigi's room, she gasped in shock at what she was seeing tonight. The lights were dimmed, cinnamon scented candles were lit around various areas in the room, and finally, red roses were scattered around on Luigi's king-sized bed. Daisy was too amazed to say anything at this point.

She blinked when she realized an envelope sitting on Luigi's bed and made her way there to open it. Grabbing the envelope and ripping it open, she gasped when she found a note with the message 'I Luv U' written in red ink. "Oh, I love you too, Luigi," Daisy whispered, hugging the note in a great embrace.

"So are you impressed?" Luigi's voice was heard, causing Daisy to gasp and turn her attention to the doorway were he was standing, showing off a lean smirk.

"Y-Yeah, so what?" she mumbled, resting the note on the bed.

Luigi smiled and approached behind her, placing his gloveless hands around her waist. "I'm wide awake, Y'know..."

"Yeah, and?"

Luigi's hands began caressing around her lean stomach. "And I think we should kiss and make up," he whispered, sniffing her brown hair.

"Please, Luigi not now. Let's do it some other time," the princess pleaded.

His hands now moved to her breasts as he started massaging the area gently, forcing her to inhale sharply from his touch. "But now is the time."

Daisy moaned and removed his hands from her chest but this only made the aroused plumber chuckle seductively. He dug into his robe's pocket and pulled out a small remote, pointing it at a nearby sound system in his room. With one press of a button, a sensual, soft, and slow song played in his room and Daisy bit her lip as she was now weak in the knees just by listening.

"This song's called Between The Sheets by the Isley Brothers, one of those classic love songs that I think you might like," Luigi spoke. He crept up behind her and wrapped his hands around her body again, kissing her neck gently. "You like?"

Daisy stayed silent, nodding to his answer. Luigi smirked but was surprised when she whispered something to him. "Kiss me."

"Hm?"

"I said-" she stopped her sentence as she turned her face to kiss his lips passionately. Luigi was surprised from her quick action but held her face and returned the kiss. They stopped minutes later and Luigi watched as Daisy dropped on their bed, wagging her finger, giving him a signal to come join her. This caused Luigi to show off a loving smile as he crawled on the bed and pressed his chest on Daisy's breasts then kissing her once again but this time it was more heated. He listened to the soft moan Daisy made in their kiss and pushed his eager tongue inside her mouth to wrestle with hers. For some reason, Daisy peeked over to her side and noticed a heart-shaped box of chocolates on top of the small bedroom table near her.

"Oooh! Chocolates!" She cried after she quickly broke their kiss. The greedy princess grabbed the box, opening it and eating the chocolates like a spoiled 7 year old girl.

Luigi stared at her and shook his head, slightly annoyed that his princess is occupied on something else. "Umm, weren't we in the middle of something?" He questioned.

"After I eat my chocolates!" Daisy replied with a muffled voice since some pieces of chocolates were stuffed in her mouth.

"You do know that whenever you eat chocolates at this time, you get really tired the next day. Don't you have to do those errands with Peach tomorrow?"

"Oh, there aren't any errands."

"W-What?"

"I lied about that," she giggled.

"Why?"

Daisy giggled again. "Because...," she started. "I knew you really wanted to make love with me tonight and Peach once told me a good way to tease a man when he's in the mood is to refuse him. That way he'll do his very best to get his girl's attention and that's exactly what you were doing, Weegee. I just can't believe it actually worked," she finished, going back to eat the chocolates again.

Luigi stayed speechless at her explanation, smiling since Daisy's lips and cheeks were completely covered in chocolate. He reached up to her face and kissed her cheeks, cleaning up the chocolate from her sweet face. Daisy blushed at this and smiled.

"Stop it, Weegee," she giggled.

"Your mouth is full of chocolate, Daisy," he whispered, smirking mischievously.

"And?"

"And." Luigi kissed her cheek again, this time licking around her skin and causing her to giggle more. His kisses trailed over to her lips and he kissed her delicately, tasting the chocolate. This caused Daisy to moan once again as she tried breaking their smooch session since she wanted to finish her treats but stopped as Luigi's tongue twirled around hers.

"Mmm...," she moaned softly, placing the box on the small table and wrapping her arms around her lover.

They soon parted lips and gazed into each other's eyes. Daisy laughed at the plumber which caused him to raise his eyebrow in wonder. "Hm?" He questioned the laughing princess.

"Now your mouth is covered in chocolate," she laughed.

Luigi chuckled and licked around his cheeks and lips to clean off the chocolate before smiling at his princess. "Enough talking, now its time." Those words aroused Daisy and she just held his shoulders before smacking lips with him again but this time more heated and deep. Luigi wanted to remove her mini dress but it was too complicated and parted his lips from her. "How do you take this thing off, Daisy?" He questioned eagerly.

Daisy smiled and climbed off from the bed to remove her dress but before she was planning to do so, she decided to temptingly sway her hips around to the music in the room. Luigi was surprised at her performance and watched attentively, biting his bottom lip since he was too busy gawking at her body. His princess sure was putting on a good show for him since her dancing caused the plumber's heart rate to increase quickly. She winked when she finally began to remove her dress and expose her white floral designed bra and matching panties to him.

"Oh, Mama Mia...," he whispered, not taking his eyes off her figure. She was about to remove her high heels but Luigi immediately stopped her. "Leave them on, Daisy. You look so hot with them on."

"Okay, naughty boy." She blushed and climbed on him now trying to unfasten his robe's belt. She successfully opened his robe and gasped when he changed their positions, putting him above her. She growled silently at him but was silenced when his lips came in contact with hers once again. He placed his bare hand above her covered breast and massaged her gently before trying to remove the front hook on her bra.

"Dammit...," he grumbled since he always have difficulties trying to do this every time.

Daisy smiled and assisted him, easily removing her bra as Luigi watched her breasts bounce slightly the second her bra came off. Luigi was now amazed, he gazed at her perfectly shaped mounds in front of him and knew what he had to do. He placed a hand on her right breast and lightly caressed her soft skin, smirking when he heard Daisy whimper blissfully from his touch. "O-Ohh, Luigi."

He placed a free hand on her next breast as well and continued his mild massaging until his fingers played with her nipples, forcing them became hard and erect. "Mmm... Oh, Luigi," Daisy moaned once more. Now that her nipples are hard, the plumber grinned when he dropped his face near her left nipple. He teased her when he lightly twirled his wet tongue around her but Daisy was too desperate for more. "God, Luigi please just suck them. Now!" She demanded.

He obeyed and opened his mouth before covering her entire nipple inside. She rasped and bit her lips at this great feeling, placing a hand behind the plumber's head. "Oh yessss...," she moaned. Luigi continued his work on her breast, nibbling, tugging, and sucking her rough nipple like a baby as well as using a free hand to play with her next breast and pinching its nipple. Daisy squealed since this was too much for her and her cries were increasing in volume. "Oohhh, Luigi not too hard. You know I'm very sensitive there."

His eager hand then trailed down to her stomach and caressed her bare skin before stopping at the waistband around her now damp panties. He dug his hand inside and played with her love button to excite her even more this time. Daisy gasped when he touched her and sunk her nails into his brown hair, moaning his name quietly. Luigi was growing impatient, so he stopped his actions and removed her soaked underwear from off her dainty legs before staring at her swollen lips.

"So wet," he commented, now aroused to see her bare womanhood with his own two eyes.

Daisy stayed silent and awaited his next move, gasping when a finger entered her warmth seconds later. She bit her lips and whimpered silently, feeling the plumber's finger play around with her walls. "Ohhh...," she moaned blissfully. "AH!" Daisy squealed since Luigi's wet tongue finally entered her now. "Yes!"

He began, moving his tongue in and out of her sex but decided to this slowly before increasing his speed. This already excited his princess since those numerous cries of bliss were nearly deafened the plumber. He tilted his tongue upward and finally hit her G-spot, surprised to feel her place her hand behind his head to push him more into her. "Hah! Y-You're driving me crazy, Luigi!" Daisy screamed. "More! More!"

He wanted to excite her even more, so her moved over to her clit and began to lick her delicately. Daisy was just constantly moaning at this point and was sent over the edge by his actions. Now, he was licking her clit quickly and noticed his princess squirming in her area. He dug his tongue back through her warmth and resumed his past actions of eating her out but increased his pace this time. Daisy's eyes widened, her mind was going blank, and her screams could almost break glass since she couldn't believe how incredible Luigi is with her tonight.

"Luigi, I'm gonna..." she cried, digging her nails in his brown hair. "L-Luigi!"

She squealed as her orgasm happened as she sprayed her fluids all around Luigi's lips and cheeks. He withdrew his tongue from her insides and watched her princess breathe heavily from that strong orgasm. "Wow...," she spoke. "That was amazing!"

"Heh," Luigi chuckled. He kissed her sweet lips, already pushing his tongue inside her mouth and allowed her to taste her own vaginal fluids from her orgasm.

They parted lips soon and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, ready to move further in their passionate night together. "Just give it to me," Daisy muttered.

"What's the magic word?" He smirked.

"Now," she growled since she was now getting impatient.

"Wrong. Oh, well I guess that's it for tonight, good night, Daisy."

Daisy groaned since Luigi's actions annoyed her. "Please! Give it to me, Luigi!" she begged.

He smirked once again. "Okay, my sweet." After his last words he loosened the robe and allowed it drop off from his shoulders and threw it on the ground nearby. He watched Daisy's aroused eexpression since she noticed his erection poking from behind his boxers. Smirking wildly, he undressed the underwear and threw it aside as well before he guided himself to her body and slid inside her wetness to thoroughly cover himself with her wet fluids. He thrusts himself in and out a few times making sure he was completely covered before withdrawing completely. He then lifts up her legs and dropped them on his shoulders before he began to gently push forwards.

"Ahah!" Daisy screamed in happiness. She slammed her eyes shut as she felt Luigi's length penetrate her in this position. She could feel her inner walls expand when he entered her and carelessly teased her own nipples just to give herself more pleasure.

Luigi groaned since Daisy's tightness was amazing to him and had to adjust himself to her. Again, he withdrew himself from her moist opening and pushed himself through her, hard. He smirked when he heard Daisy gasp and watched her eyes pop open from his sudden attempt. Now, he started his rhythm, pushing himself inwards and outwards at a gentle and steady pace.

Daisy moaned deeply and was displeased since Luigi's thrusting methods were too slow and weak. "Harder! Do me harder!" she begged.

He chuckled since he loved to hear her beg for him since that was something that he actually wanted her to do. He obliged and pushed himself deeper, rougher, and harder this time, now pleased to hear Daisy's pleasant moaning grow louder. He smiled and kissed around the skin of her left leg, hearing her giggle since she was a bit ticklish around that area. He then moved her legs from off his shoulders and dropped his upper body on her chest, now admiring her bare nipples by suckling her deeply. "That's it, Luigi... right there," she whispered in bliss.

He continued to pound into his princess and listened to her squealing in his ear, begging for more of him. His hips moved more and they kissed deeply while her legs tightened around his waist, urging him to go harder. Daisy's eyes squeezed shut since she knew that she was about to climax and clawed her nails in the plumber's bare back. "Luigi!" Daisy cried in his ear after breaking their kiss. "I'm- ah... I'm cumming!"

After her last cries the green plumber quickly withdrew himself from her folds, confusing her instantly. She was staring at him with desperate eyes, wondering what gave him the idea to stop her from her near orgasm. "Wh-What's wrong, Weegee?" she questioned.

He chuckled and kissed her soft cheek. "Nothing my princess." He replied, climbing off of her and laying on his back next to her. Before he was going to say anything else, Daisy climbed on top off him and roughly kissed his lips, already pushing her hungry tongue inside his mouth to fight for dominance with his own tongue. He was surprised from her quick attempt and wrapped his arms around her. Soon they parted lips and Luigi watched his lover's eyes with deep lust.

She said nothing but smirked since she had a great idea for him. Turning her whole body around, she dropped her face and upper body near his throbbing erection and positioned her moist lips over to his muzzle. She already began stroking him at a smooth pace and awaited for him to return the favor. He smirked and licked his lips, spreading her lips with his fingers. His tongue had a mind of its own as he licked the insides of her insides, hearing her squeal at this.

"OH!" She rasped. He dug hid tongue deeper in her warmth as she responded by sucking around on his tip. "Yes! Please... don't... stop." She now swallowed his length and tried pushing her ass more onto the plumber's face as he continued to lick around her lower lips. She stopped and raised her upper body, now allowing herself to cover his entire face with her silky ass. He continued his work on her until she placed her hands on his stomach and screamed. "A-Ahhah! O-Oh, Luigi!"

Soon she couldn't take it anymore and released her salty juices all over his tongue and parts of his face. She dropped her body down and raised her round ass off of his face as he licked around his cheeks and lips, tasting her sweet fluids. The princess collapsed and dropped herself next to her lover, breathing continuously. Luigi smiled and kissed her cheek, hearing her reply with a soft giggle. "Wow, Luigi you're so good with that tongue of yours."

He chuckled at those words since he just realized that he made her orgasm twice just by using own his tongue. "Heh heh, well..."

She giggled and kissed him sweetly. "I'm not done yet, Weegee...," she whispered in his ear.

Her warm breath aroused him and he growled mischievously. "Get on your hands and knees then."

"Ooh...," Daisy cooed, doing as she was told.

Luigi grinned now to see how amazing and absolutely perfect Daisy bare backside was presented to him. He felt the blood rush back down to his member and positioned himself behind her. "Daisy," he spoke. "My hands feel kinda numb. Can you please put it for me?" he asked with a smirk.

Daisy smiled and reached behind herself to assist him, rubbing his swollen tip along her lips before fully entering him inside her. She shook a bit when he entered her and already grabbed the bed sheets, waiting for him to move. He smirked and grabbed her hips, not wasting time as he quickly rammed himself through her tight walls. "AH! God, Luigi! Why so sudden?"

"Oh? You want me to stop?" He chuckled.

"No don't. Just go harder!"

He nodded and continued his rhythm, thrusting himself harder through Daisy tight flower from behind. Watching her bare ass move around in front of him caused him to carelessly slap her cheek. She gasped and growled him, causing the plumber to stop what he was doing and stare at her.

"S-Sorry, Daisy I never should've did that..."

"No, I loved it. You just did it too weak. Spank me harder!"

He chuckled and slapped her ass cheek, resuming his pace and grunting at her amazing tightness. Daisy began panting repeatedly, now clutching the sheets tighter since Luigi's actions were just too good for her. She was disappointed when he stopped and fell on his back. Confused she peeked behind and watched him propped against the pillows, noticing the signals he was giving her to sit on him.

"Oh, Luigi," she blushed. She crawled up to her man and positioned her moist lips near his member. "You ready?"

He nodded, groaning when she slowly lowered herself on all inches of his hardened length. She started slowly bouncing on him and gasped when he placed his hands on her exposed breasts. He enjoyed feeling her mounds in his hands and tweaked her nipple, hearing her inhale sharply. "Oh, Luigi..." she moaned. She increased the pace of her action, hearing him groan at this enjoyable experience.

"D-Daisy..."

She dropped her breasts on his chest and the kissed furiously with each other as the plumber wrapped his arms around his lover. He raised his pelvis and tries thrusting himself into his princess, earning a sweet gasp from her. Soon, they could feel a strong orgasm ready to occur and held each other close together for this climax.

"Daisy I'm ..." Luigi groaned.

She already knew his result and kissed him. "Yes, Luigi I am too, just do it inside. Please!"

He finally orgasmed, feeling his whole body flushed when he released his thick seed deep inside the princess. "DAISY!"

At the same time, her fluids sprayed and collided with his own, spilling all around their bed sheets. "OH, LUIGI!"

The crashed, cuddling up with each other after their strong orgasm, breathing heavily together.

"I love you so much, Luigi," Daisy whispered, snuggling more onto him. She traced a finger around his bare chest, giggling in their romantic afterglow. "That was so great..."

His hands were relaxed behind his head and he responded with a soft chuckle. He felt her nibble his neck and held her close to him, kissing her forehead delicately. "I love you to my sweet and sexy princess."

She blushed and smiled, feeling her eyelids slowly fall down since the alcoholic effects from their wine cause her to become drowsy. Instantly, her eyes fully closed and she was knocked out in Luigi's arms. He smiled and followed her, closing his eyes and slept along with her, not even caring to cover up their bodies with his bed sheets.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this lemony goodness.**

**I plan to make more LuigiXDaisy stories in the future so expect more of these! :D**


End file.
